Dreams
by China Dolly
Summary: 4x1x4 Quatre has got strange dreams about Heero. He himself know what they mean, but will Heero know it to? And what about the strange talks he has with Heero, it's all so unlike Heero. Please R&R, complete
1. Default Chapter

Well, what to say about this story? I'll only have to say that what's standing between "…." Is a dream and the rest is just Quatre's point of view. So please R&R and maybe I'll make more then, the already promised, two chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

**DREAMS**

I've been staring out of this window for already two hours. I saw Heero and Duo standing outside, talking to some kids. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Someday I have to tell him.

Someday I have to tell him how I feel.

How I dream about him every night.

How I think of him all day long.

How he disturbs me in my work.

How his presence takes away my concentration.

But every time I try to tell him my feelings, I can't. He will always look to me with that cold and emotionless gaze in his eyes.

He will always go on with typing on that stupid laptop.

Why him? Why him of the whole world? Why of the hole world do I love the only person that can never love me back? He is so cold and emotionless, I even don't know why I love him.

_"I open my eyes and see that Heero and Duo are gone now._

_'Let's go for a walk then. I've really got to get out of this house.' I mumble to myself as I stand up._

_Just as I want to walk out the front door I see Heero and Duo coming to me. 'Hi Quat!' Duo almost yells to me and Heero only nods. I close my eyes but open them fast again and smile polite to the two boys. 'Whassup Quat?' Duo asks me with a big grin on his face. 'Na, nothing special. I'm going to the park, walk a little.'_

_'Yeah, whatever you like to do. See ya later Quat!' Duo says waving his hand and walking away. 'Mind if you get some company during your walk?' Heero asks me suddenly._

_I feel myself freeze and my eyes may widen a bit but I keep my voice transparent. 'Yeah, of course. It's always better then alone, right?' I say smiling a bit and yet again Heero only nods._

_So here I am, walking in the park with the boy that makes me lovesick and nobody of us says a thing. We just walk next to each other, staring into the moving world before us._

_Why do I have to be such a coward? I can't even look to him, at least tell him how I feel._

_Without realizing it I let an sigh escaping my throat._

_When I feel I hand on my shoulder I almost jump into the air. 'What's wrong Quatre?' I hear Heero asking me. 'N-nothing's wrong.' I say, my voice a little trembling. 'Then why is your voice trembling?'_

_'Nothing is wrong and if there was, I'm sure I would tell you, Heero.' I say then, smiling my lie away._

_'Stop smiling. One Duo around is more then enough for me.' Heero tells me then. 'You don't like it when I smile?' I ask him then, feeling a blush crawling up to my cheeks. Then, whole to my surprise, I see a faint smile appearing on his lips. 'Of course I like to see you smile, Angel. But not like that.' Then I swallow and look to him, my cheeks red. 'H-how did you call me, H-Heero?' I ask him nervous._

_All this actions._

_All the words he is saying._

_The way he behaves right now._

_It's all so unlike Heero._

_What's going on? I don't understand why he does this._

_'I called you an Angel, Quatre.'_

_'B-but why?'_

_'Cause you are. You are and Angel.' I look at him in disbelieve, not knowing what to say._

_What is going on here?_

_Heero calling me an Angel._

_Why is he so close?_

_Not that I care much..._

_'C'mon Angel. Close your mouth. It doesn't suit you at all.'_

_'I-I...' I can only stutter._

_Here he stands._

_Heero Yuy._

_Talking to me the way I want him to._

_But it feels strange, like he is going to disappear soon._

_'Quatre...' I hear a soft, husky whisper. When I look up I stare in beautiful Prussian eyes. 'Yeah?' I ask then. 'I love you.' Heero whispers to me. Then he backs away and starts to disappear, until nothings left for me to watch at._

'Heero? No! Heero! Come back!' I hear myself yell as I close my eyes."

Then I feel someone shake me from before. 'Wake up Quatre. You are having a nightmare.'

'Eh... what?' I slowly open my eyes and see I'm still sitting in the chair I sat in the whole noon, only now it's dark outside. 'You're okay?' A soft voice asks me then. 'Heero?'

'Yes?'

'I-I, what time is it?' I say then, looking to the window. 'It's 2 AM. I woke you up cause you were having a nightmare.'

'O, yeah thanks.' I say and then a long silence falls between us.

'Quatre, why did you screamed my name in your sleep?' Heero asked me after a couple of minutes. I look to him with startled eyes. 'Well I-I...'

'Was your nightmare about me? Do you hate me that much?' Heero asks then on a silent voice. 'Yes... NO! I don't hate you. Not at all.'

'Then why?' Suddenly his voice is hesitant and hurt. 'C-cause in my dream, I was walking in the park, with you. And then you were acting weird, calling me A-Angel.' Then I stop suddenly, not knowing why. 'And... What else?' He asks me curious. When I say nothing in return he catches my chin in his right hand and forces me to look straight into his eyes. 'What else did I do?'

'Y-you said you... loved me. But then you started to disappear, that's when I started yelling.' My voice is turning softer and softer until I say nothing anymore. Heero merely stares at me, not saying a thing, just thinking of what I just told him.

'You have that kind of dreams a lot?' Heero asks me suddenly. Frightened I look up to him. 'Y-yeah. Almost every night.' I tell him ashamed. Then I look down to my feet, tears welling up in my eyes. 'I-I'm so sorry Heero. I'm so sorry I drag you into this. I-I never meant to do this to you.' I start to rumble. Then I feel a salty liquid sliding into my mouth. My tears. A soft and desperate sigh escapes my mouth and I close my eyes tightly. 'Drag me into what, Quatre?' Heero asks me then but I still don't open my eyes. 'You don't wanna know, and perhaps, you even can't know it.' I say, as I stand up and walk to the nearest chair and sink into it. 'Please go away.' I say rolling myself up as a little ball. 'But Quatre...'

'No! Go away!' I yell to Heero. All my confusing, anger and lack of sleep heaping up and coming out only to hit Heero. And God, I could see he was hurt. The first time maybe, but he was hurt. Then he turns around and without another word he walks out of the room, leaving me alone with my tears and frustration.

'Shh, let him sleep.' I hear a whispering voice as I feel the sleep leaving my body. Slowly I open one of my eyes and give a light scream as I see Wufei hovering above me.

'You don't have to get a heart attack. It's just Wufei.' I hear the laughing voice of Duo. Slowly I sit up and look to Duo. His eyes are twinkling and he has a big grin on his face. 'Wow Quat, what's wrong with your face? Didn't you slept well?' Trowa asks then. 'No, I slept awful.' I say looking to the guys. When Heero steps into the room I immediately look down to my feet. Then I stand up and walk towards the door. 'I'm going to my room.' I say slowly as I feel four pairs of eyes on my back.

When I'm standing in my room I walk to the balcony. I lean on the edge of it and stare to the world in front of me.

Two hours later I come out my room. Quietly I walk to the kitchen which is, for my surprise, completely empty. Then I walk to the living room, which is empty too. 'Where is everybody?' I ask then out loud. 'Then I want to talk to someone and then there's nobody to talk with.'

'Talk with me then.' I hear a familiar voice saying to me. I slowly turn around and see that Heero is standing in the doorway. 'What? Something's wrong?' He asks me then, looking me straight in my eyes. I feel myself melt but I nod my head. 'What's the nod for?' Heero asks me. 'Stop asking me those things Heero.' I say on a harsh voice, don't knowing where it comes from. 'And why not exactly?'

'Cause I won't answer them.'

'And why won't you?'

'Cause I...' I stop and look over to him. Then I open my mouth to continue but he is first. 'Cause you don't want to be hurt.' He says making me look up. 'What did you say?' I ask him. Sure, I had heard what he said but how... could he be right? 'I said that you are afraid to be hurt. Is that right?' He answers me.

But before I have the change to answer the door swings open and Duo, Trowa and Wufei step into the room. 'Hi guys. We did the grocery. Uhm, are you two busy?' Duo says on his normal, cheerful voice. I smile a little and nod my head. 'No, I was just leaving to see if we had any food left in the house. But since you guys bought it, I don't have to search anymore.' I say then, helping with the grocery's. 'But Quatre...' Heero says in protest. 'I'll talk to ya later about it Heero. Right now I'm a little hungry.'

"Hands up or I'll shoot you!" The little puppet on TV yells. 'O men, Duo. How can you ever watch this?' I hear Trowa complain. 'Turning on the TV and sit down.' Duo says easily. Then Heero comes in but I look to Duo with a laughing look. 'Wait, you forgot staring to a screen with your mouth wide open like some sort of hypnotized animal.' I say and this causes Duo almost to roll of the couch from laughing.

Then Heero walks to the couch and sits down next to Duo. He grabs the remote control out his hands and flicks the TV to another channel. 'Eej! I was watching that!' Duo says as he bows to Heero and tries to get the remote control back. 'Well, not anymore.' Heero states with a smirk. Then Duo's eyes widen and he drops himself, like dead, on the ground. The he crawls up with a grin from ear 'till ear. 'Did you just _try _to make a joke?' He asks then, looking suspicious to Heero. 'People change.' Heero answers him with a grin.

Half an hour later I walk in the city. It's busy there. Business people, mother's with children and teenagers fill the streets.

When I walk past a coffee shop I walk in. I sit down at my usual place and order a cappuccino.

'Here you go Quatre.' The waitress smiles to me as she sets the cup on the table. 'Thank you.' I smile and nod to her. 'And how is life going Quatre? You look like you had way to little sleep.' She asks me then.

She knows me to well. I come here almost every day and almost every time I talk to Lizzy, the waitress. In the short time I came here we became friends and now we always talk.

'O yeah, I am a little tired.' I say. Then she lays her tray on the table and sits down before me. 'So what's wrong?' She asks me. A light smile appears on my lips. 'What?' She asks me kinda amused. 'Nothing. Just that you're one of the few that really see when something's wrong with me. When you think of it, it's kinda funny. Cause the people I want it to see just don't see it. Not that I don't want to see you it.' I say fast but she still smiles. 'I understand. What did Heero do this time?'

TBC


	2. When nightmare's come true

Yay, the second part of my Dreams. It's a little more frightened then I wanted it to be, but it's okay. So read and I hope you all like it^_^

* * *

'Nothing. That's the whole point. It's just like he doesn't even care.' I say and I stare to the table.

'C'mon Blondie. Don't look so sad! I still got a business to run here and if you look so sad, you chase all my customers away.' Lizzy tells me with a grin on her face. And then I have to smile to. Nobody can ignore Lizzy's smile, it would make even Heero laugh.

'I think I'm going again, Lizzy.' I say then after a quarter or so. 'Yeah, I should also go back to work meanwhile.' Lizzy says as she stands up slowly. When I almost walk out the door I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. 'Good luck with it Blondie. See ya!' I hear Lizzy say and immediately she walks away to a customer.

When I walk on the streets I decide it's better to go back to the safe house again. But the closer I get to the safe house, I become restless. When I see the safe house a feeling tells me that something's wrong, but I ignore it. I nod my head and with a cheerful pace I walk towards the safe house.

Suddenly, when I'm standing in the front garden, I hear a branch crack under a heavy shoe. When I look around I see nothing and I shrug one's shoulder. When I want to unlock the door I hear my cellphone ring.

'Yeah Quatre Winner here.' I say as I look into the little screen and see the faces of the others. 'Guys, what's wrong?' I ask, getting a little nervous. 'Go away! Get the Hell out of there! It's filled with OZ soldier's! Fast, go now you still can run!' I hear Heero say. 'OZ soldiers? What are you talking about I...' And then something, or someone, shoots the cellphone out my hand. 'Hello? Quat? Quatre!' I hear voices yelling on the other side of my cellphone.

Then someone grabs me from behind to my throat. 'Hn...'

'Quite little bastard. Don't want to get hurt, do you?' I hear a voice whispering in my ear. I try to look up who it is but when I saw the face, I wished I hadn't seen it. 'Zechs Merquise...' I hiss softly as I feel the need for oxygen win it from my other strength.

When I open my eyes I see a large, white sealing. My hands are tied up on the head of a large bed and my feet at the end of it. I try to sit up but firm hands push me down into a pillow. 'Don't you dare to come up.' I hear a hissing, kinda threatening voice saying to me.

'What the...' I want to say but a hand covers my mouth, stopping me from talking. 'Quite you little bastard.' Zechs Merquise says to me. 'I'm the one that asks the questions here and you'll answer them. You understand that?' He hisses to me. I look to him with a defiant, dangerous gaze.

'Now where are the other Gundam pilots?' Zechs asks me as I feel his hand leaving my mouth. 'I don't know.'

'Don't you dare lying to me.' He shouts to me as he slaps me hard in the face. It hurts, but I don't give a cramp. I can see he's furious and he can burst out any second. 'I'm not going to ask it you a second time. Tell me where the other Gundam pilots are.'

'Or what?' I say, tempting, knowing he'll do more to me then only slap me in my face if I don't tell him. But at the moment, I don't care. I'm not going to betray my friends, I never do.

Then Zechs lifts me a little from the bed and hits me in the face with his fist. A little blood escapes my mouth and nose but I still don't give a cramp. Okay, I'm going to be just like Heero if I keep up the no-feeling stuff, but I don't care, not at all.

Then Zechs leaves the room. I'm left alone with my thoughts and dreams.

_"I look around. Where in Heaven's name am I? I see a abandon recreation-ground, a field filled with flowers, a wood and at the horizon I see... a burning town. A burning town? What is going on here? Where am I? 'Where am I?' I yell to myself. 'You're at the colony L1.' I hear a soft and childish voice whispering. 'L1? But that's Heero's place of birth.' I say aloud to myself. 'How do you know me?' The same innocent voice asks me. 'You, how do you mean you?' I ask then, looking to where to voice is coming from. Then I gasp._

_A little boy is sitting on a swing but his eyes, and hair. I gasp another time. 'Y-you're Heero...' I manage to bring out._

_And it's true, partial. His hair, eyes and the way he speaks is the same. But he's still a little child, he can't be older then... five or six at least. 'Why are you so astonished my name is Heero Yuy, sir?' Little Heero asks me. 'Well I know you. Or I think I do. I know you when you're round fifteen.' I say confused. 'What year is it?' I ask then, looking for some clarity. 'It's the year 186 AC.' The boy answers me. '186 AC? But that's almost ten years earlier then the time it is now, or was. Man! How much more confusing can this get?'_

_'You have to remember yourself to the fact his is all a dream Quatre Raberba Winner. And that in a few eye blinks...' Heero says, but then the boy starts to change and, like he said, in a few eye blinks, he was the full grown Heero I knew. 'everything can change.' He finishes the sentence he started._

_'So this is where you were born, Heero?' I ask carefully as we both sit on a swing a quarter later. 'Yeah. It is. What about you? I don't know much about the place you grew up.' He says, looking at me closely. That closeness makes me blush and startled turn my head at the squall of lust that fills my body for seconds._

_'Where's the blush for?' Heero asks me with a smirk. 'I... for you.' I whisper, the words hanging to us like silver dreads. 'Me? How do you mean?' He asks me surprised._

_'I-I mean that I care a lot about you Heero. As a friend but also as... I just mean to say is... I-I love you, Heero.' I stutter. Then I feel a calm and relaxing hand on my face. I look up to Heero and see that he's smiling now. 'I love you to Angel. I lo...' And then he starts to disappear. And like in all my dreams, he's gone and leaves me alone in a dark and empty recreation-ground."_

'Gha... o sjeesh!' Beading in sweat I wake up. I breath heavily when I see the doors opening. 'Had a nightmare Winner?' A blond haired man asks me then. I have to think a couple of seconds before I know where I am and who he is. 'How do you know my name?' I ask then to him.

'Who was your nightmare about, Winner?'

'How do you know my name, Merquise?' I ask teasing. 'I know more about you then you can ever imagine.' Zechs tells me. Then he pushes a glass to my mouth. I try not to drink but all at once he takes the glass back. He turns to a little table in the middle of the room and comes back with a gun in his hand.

'Drink it.' He threats me, pulling the gun against my head. Then he pulls the glass against my mouth again but I only take one little sip. When he pulls back the glass again he looks satisfied. 'You fool.' He says. 'You just had to drink one sip and it would be enough already. Now, have sweet dreams.' Zechs leaves the room with a smirk. When he is gone I feel my eyes getting heavy and before I know it, I fall asleep.

A couple of hours later I still lay on the bed. A bleeding nose, a bleeding mouth and a painful head. My blond hair is mixed with my blood and my aquamarine eyes shine with hate. I can feel adrenalin running trough my veins as I try to free my hands from the hand cops that are fastened at the head of the bed.

'Don't even dare to move another muscle.' A threatening voice says to me as I feel the cold steal of a gun against my head.

I struggle and that is a mistake I shouldn't have made. Cause Zechs shoot a bullet into my right arm. 'Ah!' I yell in pain. I can't help it now. This time the pain is to much to do nothing. 'That hurts, now doesn't it?' Zechs asked me victorious. 'So you still don't wanna tell me where the other Gundam pilots are?'

'Not to you, you bastard.' I say on a hissing voice. 'I ask it to you once. Where are the Gundam pilots?' Zechs says gazing at me dangerously.

'Here!' I hear a familiar voice say. I want to look up but before I can even try it I hear a gunshot. Immediately pain and coldness reach my body and I feel very weak. 'No Quatre!' I hear the same voice yelling again. Then I see a blur of motion on my left and warm hands grab my head. 'C'mon Quatre, hang on. Don't die on me now. Not now...' But the rest of the word flood just passes me cause everything turns black for me.

When I slowly open my eyes I can only see a hazy stream of coffee brown hair. 'Quatre?' I hear a soft and tender voice asking me. Then I feel a calm and cold hand on my forehead, stroking the bangs out of my face. 'H-Heero?' I ask puzzled. I blink a couple of times, in the hope I can see sharp now. 'Yes Quatre. I'm here.' I hear Heero answer me. I try to sit up then but as I lean on my right arm I gasp. 'Ho, don't try to get up Quatre. You have to rest.' When I feel his hands on my shoulders something in me snaps. Feeling hands on me, from whoever they are, makes me think I'm in danger. It's all because of the gun Zechs put to my head the whole time. Because of him I'm afraid of being touched, afraid for... Heero.

'Hn... no.' I say softly as I push Heero's hands away. 'Quatre… what's wrong?' Heero asks me confused.

Don't you know?

Don't you see?

I'm afraid!

That's what's wrong!

'Don't… touch me.' I say as I have to push his hands away again. 'Quatre?' Heero asks me even more confused. Then someone else steps in. Trowa. 'Heero, how is Quatre?' He asks. 'Well, not that good.' I hear Heero answer.

No of course it's not that good!

I'm alone in a room with you.

'What's wrong with him then?' Trowa asks. 'I don't know. Maybe he'll answer you. He seems afraid of me in some way.' Heero says, and I'm astonished of the feelings in his voice. His voice is worried and sad. Why? Why are you sad? I don't understand. Then I feel a heavy weight sitting down on the bed and I look up only to meet Trowa's emerald eyes. 'What's wrong with you Quatre? Heero says you're afraid of him. Is he right?' Trowa asks me on his normal and familiar way of talking. I want to answer him but no sound comes out my throat so I only nod. 'What! You're afraid of Heero?' Trowa says startled. 'But why?' He asks me, raising his hand to Heero and shake one's head so he stays where he is. 'He wanted to shoot me.' I say slowly. But when I say the words, I realize it's wrong. 'Heero? Did you… tried to shoot him?' Trowa asks then, turning towards Heero.

TBC

**Author's note:**

Ah this was a Hell of a chapter! It was so hard to write, especially because Quatre "drives crazy" in this chapter.

I know, it's all a bit confusing at the end, but if you don't understand just ask^_^. I'll be glad to answer.

And I broke my promise. (ahhh) I promised this would only be a 2 chapter story. But it became ever bigger and bigger and now I can't put it in 2 chapters anymore. So I can't promise you how much chapters more there will come, I hope at one but more can always.

See ya! Don't forget to review^_-


	3. When my dreams come true

Yeah! This is the last part of the story, I swear! It's going to end, here and now! Hope you'll like it.

**-flashback-**

**'Run Quatre!' Duo yelled as he grabbed his gun. 'No Duo! Don't do that! Where do you think  you are with you're mind?' Quatre yelled as he grasped Duo's wrist. 'What are you talking about Quatre? Just run! He's after you.' Duo yelled as he tried to set his arm free again. But it didn't work. Quatre wouldn't let go of his wrist. 'Duo, if you're going to fight Heero, you die. I don't want to see my best friend dead, you understand?' Quatre said, with a rising voice. 'God, Quatre! Don't you understand it's Heero were talking about? He'll first kill you and then me. So whatever we do, I die.' **

**'Don't say that Duo. Don't be like that. We'll survive it, the both of us. Just run, with me, don't stay behind.' Quatre said, almost begging Duo to come with him.**

**But then, all of a sudden, a hand clamps itself at Quatre's neck. 'Hn... Duo, run!' He whispered then. 'Let him go Yuy!' Duo yelled as he pointed his gun towards Heero.**

**'Put the gun away Maxwell.' Heero said on a cold voice. 'Let Quatre go!' Duo said.**

**Then Heero grabbed a gun and set the cold metal against Quatre's head. Quatre looked up to the gun and swallowed before he closed his eyes. 'Now put your gun down or I'll shoot Winner over here.' Heero said, gazing to Quatre's angelic blond hair.**

**Then Duo slowly laid the gun on the ground and looked dangerously to Heero. 'Tell me, Heero. Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill Quatre?' When Duo had asked that Heero looked at him. **

**'I have to accomplish the mission that's been given to me. And everything that stands in the way for that has to be destroyed.' Heero said on a monotone voice. 'And then why on Earth is Quatre standing in your way?' Duo yelled then.**

**'...'**

**'Well?'**

**'I don't think you're in the position to ask me that kind of questions.' Heero said.**

**And the he slowly pulled the trigger.**

**'O no you don't!' Duo screamed as he grabbed his gun from the ground and shoot a bullet right into Heero's left arm.**

**This caused that Heero's grip on Quatre loosened and Quatre broke free.**

**'What the...'**

**'C'mon Quatre, run!' Duo yelled and fast they disappeared through rocks and salty seawater.**

**-end flashback-**

'No miracle he's scared of you. You broke his heart and almost killed him then!' We all heard a harsh voice saying. I don't look up cause I know it is Duo standing in the doorway. I just keep watching to my hands, which are pinching into the sheets, tears sparkling in my eyes.

Then I feel a weight leaving the bed but I still don't look up. I hear a soft whispering voice and when I look to the door through the corners of my eyes I can see Duo and Trowa leaving.

I sigh softly and feel then that another weight settles down on my bed. I look up with a shocked look in my eyes. It's Heero who's sitting in front of me. I crawl into the corner of my bed and pull the blanket up to my chin. 'Quatre... I-I'm sorry.' He stutters then. I look at him and don't know what to do.

I'm confused. Way to much to do another thing. I'm not even sure if I'm afraid of him, I hate him or that I '... love him...' But I whisper those last two words. Not loud, but loud enough for Heero to hear it. 'Quatre?' He asks me then. When I don't answer he continues. 'I'm sorry. Six months ago, I didn't knew anything of what I feel right now. Of what I am right now. I never wanted to shoot at you, Quatre. I was just...'

'Controlled by war.' I break in his sentence. 'Yes.' Heero whispers, stunned and embarrassed at the same time.

I look to him through half closed eyelids and see that he stares to the bed sheets now.

He looks so innocent in one way.

I know he isn't, right?

He isn't innocent at all.

He kills people, one by one.

But... I kill people too.

O dammnit! Why does he confuses me like this?

I don't want to be afraid.

I don't want to fight.

'I don't want to fight anymore.' I whisper then, looking for an odd kind of comfort. 'I hate it to fight... to take peoples lives away. I just...' I stop talking as sobs take over me.

I feel small, slim hands on both my shoulders and then I lay my head against a well-toned chest. I don't care who it is, I just feel like nothing at the moment.

I just need some rest an comfort. But can I find it in... Heero?

But I love him.

I already do since the first time I saw him.

But why am I afraid then?

Only because he... tried to shoot me?

But does he love me?

He never told me.

'Shh, Angel. Let it slip. It'll go over. Someday the war will be over and you can have a good life.' Heero whispers to me as he lays both of his hands on my back.

Somewhere I'm surprised of the worry and the hiding love in his voice. 'You'll marry a pretty girl and get sweet children...'

'No, I don't.' I interrupt him as his voice turns sadder and sadder. 'W-why not?' He asks me then, stunned. 'Cause I-I'm already in... love.'

'Y-you are?'

'Yes. I am.' I told him calmly. 'Then who is the lucky person?' He asks me and I can see he's not happy to ask that.

But then I start to doubt.

Why ain't I afraid of him anymore?

Why do all my feelings change this fast?

"Because you love him." A soft voice in the back of my head tells me. But what if he-

"-doesn't love you? He does, trust me." The same voice says, interrupting my thoughts.

But what as-

"-stop thinking like that! He won't hate you and he does love you! So get yourself some courage and tell him!"  The same voice says me and then it's quite in my head.

'Quatre? Who is it?' Heero's voice is amazingly nervous when he speaks again.

'I-I... I know he'll never love me the same way as I love him and...' I start to stutter but I trail off. But then tears appear in my already wet eyes and roll over my tearstained cheeks.

'Him?'

'Y-yes.'

'Then who... is it?'

'... I... well...' I stutter then, turning a little red. 'Quatre?' Heero asks me as his face is just inches away from mine. 'I-I... you. You're the one.' I stutter out. Then I turn my head away and watch to the ground.

'I love you too.' Heero says then.

His hand lifts my chin up so I have to look straight into his cobalt blue eyes. Heero is just mere inches away from me and slowly he closes the last distance between us.

His lips touch mine and I just drown of the softness of his lips. I could've never imagined his lips would be this delicate and soft.

I moan softly as I lean in to the kiss. Then his hot tongue asks me for entrance and I slowly open my mouth a bit, moaning softly as his tongue slides into my mouth.

But all too soon the need for air is to much and we back away, gazing at each other.

'I'll never leave you. You know that now, right?' Heero asks me, as making it a statement. I can only smile and nod softly as I burry my head in his chest.

Finally I have what I wanted for so long.

Finally I can have the life I've always wanted.

Finally, my dreams came true.

The end.

Yay! It's finished! It's finished! Well, what did ya all think of it? Please Review!


End file.
